


Slow Dance with You

by That_one_transguy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Look im just gay and cheesy, a single kiss, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_transguy/pseuds/That_one_transguy
Summary: Basically, what it says on the tin, Crowley and Aziraphale slow dance, fluff and romance ensue.





	Slow Dance with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midna149](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna149/gifts).

> This fic was written with the help of @midna149, so it's gifted to them, the wonderful bean that they are.

It's a slow day in Aziraphale's book shop, no customers- thankfully. So when Crowley showed up at his door with a bottle of wine, he was more than convinced to close his shop early and drink. They didn't start dancing until later, after a brief argument about whether or not they could (Crowley was convinced they couldn't- with Aziraphale naturally opposing him). Somehow the lights in the bookshop dimmed when they started (a purely accidental demonic miracle, Crowley would later claim). It was very awkward at first. Crowley wasn't used to being soft- he wasn't used to the fluttering heart in his chest- nor was he used to being able to hold his angel so close. And Aziraphale must admit that he isn't used to any dance beside the gavotte. They stepped on each other's feet quite a lot and (mostly) by accident, But they fall into their rhythm- a soft sway of hips became a tentative step, became moving easily between stacks and shelves of books- and eventually, Crowley looked up from his feet and genuinely felt like he had been punched in the gut, the absolute love on Aziraphales's face felt too much and not enough at the same time- but he didn't stop singing.  
And they didn't stop dancing- the world had fallen away from around them. They weren't an angel and a demon slow dancing in a bookshop in Soho London. They weren't two beings that avoided complete and utter destruction. They were only Aziraphale and Crowley at that moment. Two beings that loved each other for over six thousand years. They both knew it, both felt it running in their (unnecessary) veins.  
Eventually, they all but stop- their hips still gently swaying together- it becomes more of an embrace than an actual dance but Crowley doesn't stop the song- one he had heard on the telly. Aziraphale just lays his head on Crowley's shoulder, breathing him in and hearing and feeling his voice, letting everything else melt away around him. He's not worried about heaven, hell, not one thing- except Crowley's soft song.  
Eventually, the spell is broken by a loud horn outside, startling them both- but they don't pull away. Instead, Aziraphale pulls Crowley close to him. Glancing up at his yellow, slitted eyes before sweeping in for a kiss. He doesn't press for anything more than a simple peck of the lips but does feel genuine love when Crowley kisses him back


End file.
